


Adoration

by crueltyland



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Heartmarks, Love, M/M, Teeth Rotting Sweetness, dwalbo - Freeform, hobbity weirdness, possibly the cutest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/pseuds/crueltyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The amazing art was made by the absolutely astounding <a href="http://rutobuka2.tumblr.com/">Rutobuka!</a> Please check her out! :D</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the sweets, Dwalin decided. It had to be the cookies. Fact is, Dwalin couldn’t explain his behaviour. He was drawn to the hobbit as if the little thing was harbouring a lodestone.

 

“Morning Dwalin! What can I get you this morning?” Bilbo asked, with a beautiful smile. Wait, where did beautiful come from?? Dwalin answered by means of a grunt and point. “Ooh! Here you go! Three today, I should think. It is a Monday after all!” the hobbit giggled, his long hair rippling over his smooth shoulders and down his back- Dwalin decided to nod and leave as soon as possible. That was the only safe course of action.

 

After Bilbo had decided to use his share to help others he had opened a little café, adjoined to Dori's Tea shop. The shop was usually just called Bilbos Bakery by everyone, though it had a name. When Dwalin looked at the little green sign that Bilbo had carved and made all by himself, it brought a smile to his face. Knowing that Bilbo had petitioned Thorin, the council and every damn person who would listen about that one little sign because he cared about it? Well that just proved how stubborn, dwarf like, thick headed and determined the hobbit could be when he had made a decision. In the end, he was granted permission to have the words translated, and was given two notes which declared him dwarf friend and that he was to be given an answer for the translation he desired. When the company found out that he had asked a child the first time for the first word, one of Bombur's naturally, and had the spelling confirmed by his mother they smiled. When he announced that he had the words he needed and that it was actually another child that had provided him with the much needed second word, and again he had thanked the child’s mother? Well, Dwalin loved children and it was obvious that Bilbo felt the same! Well, obvious to Dwalin.

 

When Dori's shop opened he smiled and invited everyone in, explaining the idea that people could buy their own blends of tea in here, then pop through the door on the adjoining wall, to buy a sweet treat and a pot of boiling water to make their tea. It made good, solid, sense. Dori loved tea, but had little patience for rushing around after those who were not his brothers or the hobbit, but Bilbo loved people, and the dwarves of Erebor loved him. The next day, Bilbo asked Dwalin to meet him at the shop an hour before everyone else arrived. The dwarf greed, feeling only slightly confused. When he arrived, there was still a large sheet of rock covering the front of the shop and no sign. Bilbo waved at him, grinning. “Dwalin! Thank Aule! Could you lift me?” Dwalin stared. “I mean, I need to hang the sign and I cant reach up there!” Dwalin looked between the hobbit and the sign bracket and nodded. “Oh thank you!” Dwalin proceeded to lift the hobbit who slid the pretty green and gold sign onto its bracket with ease, then lowered him. He looked carefully at the sign. Amongst decorative geometric patters were the runes for “Udâmai Armusukh” and Dwalin smiled. Comrades Fourteen. “Bilbo, thats-” Bilbo smiled at him softly. “It gets better!” He handed the dwarf a chisel from a pile and Dwalin frowned. “Just wait! When the others get here, we will do it all together.” Dwalin nodded again, before falling into peaceful silence beside the hobbit. He stole little glances at the burglar. He was so soft and kind. He used his money to build schools and gave a grant to dwarrowdams who arrived to, in his words, 'help provide for the growth of Erebor'. Dwalin swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

The rest of the group arrived and Dwalin realised he had spent an hour with the hobbit, alone, in companionable silence, talking very little about his own life, and he enjoyed it! He frowned, noting the crowd falling in behind his friends. “Right, well, here, take these.” Bilbo had started handing out the chisels. “Now, if we all just pick a spot- yes Kíli like that, and if its along the same line- Mhm! Yes, Ori, thats perfect. Now on the count of three, make a strike then move back. Everybody ready?” Dwalin looked at the others, who were nodding, and looking as confused as he was, so he nodded. Bilbo looked at him and smiled brightly. “Alright then. One, Two, Three!” They hit the rock and their chisels went right through, into air. When they stepped back, Dwalin watched in part horror, part fascination as the whole front of the shop collapsed into rubble. When the dust settled everyone could see it. The real front, once hidden, now clear as day. Smooth, white stone set on the front, with painted green wood frames around a round door and huge windows, with gold fixtures. But the glass was amazing. Multiple panes and tones. Some golden, some red, but the thing that caught his attention was the pictures. Somehow the hobbit had managed to paint onto the glass! The more he looked at the windows the more he saw. There were two windows: each was a large square of seven by seven panels. (obviously their burglar had been listening more carefully than suspected during their stories, when Balin had informed him of the special relationship between dwarrow and the number seven) The highest panels were the lightest, a pale golden, and they got steadily deeper coloured, right down to the lowest, which was coloured a stunning grass green. On each of these shire green panels was something signifying the company. The first image was of three, grey, stone figures. The trolls, Dwalin thought with a smile. He looked around, seeing the reactions in the stunned faces of the others. The crowd behind them was buzzing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin, dutifully, was the first to turn and address the throng. “Bilbo Baggins, The hobbit under the mountain, once again proves his loyalty,” Bilbo blushed a most becoming pink, “and I for one am excited to see the inside!” He smiled at his friend and followed the hobbit, who was kicking the stone away from the round door. Bilbo put up his hand to stop the king, much to everyone’s shock. “If you don’t mind, could we perhaps go in, the same as the first time?” Thorin laughed and clapped a hand on Bilbos shoulder, and Dwalin moved forwards, shooting his best friend a look of pure possessiveness. “Aye hobbit. Let us go in then.”

 

Dwalin was first in, and he was amazed. The ceiling was high, but there was cherry red polished wood everywhere, and it felt so cosy. Nothing was rounded as it had been in Bag End, but it felt distinctively hobbity. There was a large clear glass counter, under and on which, exactly fourteen delicious looking sugary treats were visible. Kíli broke the silence, “Bilbo this is- Oh mahal, you made our favourites!” Dwalin looked over and, true to Kíli's exclamation, the hobbit had made the favourites of each member of the party. “Yes well, I am here because all of you, and I thought it would be nice? I do plan to occasionally make a special treat, though not every day. I suppose that would be the Gandalf of my shop.” The company exploded with laughter and Dwalin found himself looking at the hobbit again, with affection.

 

Bilbo made sure to swap the recepies out every day, changing them according to the day of the week. A month into running it and he was positively famous. The hobbit under the mountain, Bilbo Baggins, 'please just Bilbo', hero of Erebor and master baker, took a personal interest in every single person who came into his little replacement hobbit hole. He introduced himself, and remembered things that made Dwalins head spin. He had overheard one of the trainee guards talking excitedly to his friends, “He remembered my name! And what I had last time! And he even asked about my Namad! I don’t know how he does it!” Dwalin shook his head. He didn’t know how the hobbit did it either.

 

It became a routine without Dwalin even realising. He would pop into the shop, using a key Bilbo had given him, while Bilbo finished setting out the first of the treats of the day, and pick something for his breakfast. “If you wont eat a proper breakfast every day, I will feed you Dwalin! Honestly, you are no dwarfling!” scolded the hobbit the first few times. He had taken to leaving his coffee, pre-ground and in a nice earthenware jar, in the kitchen, to have with his food. Bilbo smiled and they chatted.

 

After six months of sweet days, and sugary fantasies, Dwalin realised that his cravings for the hobbit had intensified to the point that he was making excuses to go and see him more than once a day. “Ah, training hard today. No time for lunch.” He even blamed Thorin, for mahals sake! “Thorin wants me in a meeting tonight, wont have time to make dinner.” Bilbo was good natured and patient and just nodded, always fetching him something delicious.


	3. Chapter 3

One Sunday afternoon, Dwalin headed towards the shop, only to find it closed, with a little sign hanging from the gold knob in the middle of the green door - “So sorry for the inconvenience! Currently closed.” Dwalin frowned. Bilbo hadn’t shut the shop once since it opened. He realised that the hobbit hadn’t even had a day off in six months! He had been working every day, from before sunrise in his preparation, usually right up until supper time at eight in the evening. The little man would work himself into an early grave at this rate! Dwalin rushed to Bilbos house, and knocked on the door.

 

Bilbo was lying on the sofa in his living room, trying to relax when the pounding at the door broke him from his stupor. “D-D-Dwalin? Why are you here?” The warrior looked at the hobbit, “The shops shut.” Bilbo sighed, nodding and invited him in. “I had some, well, some bad news. I have to leave the mountain.” Dwalin felt the world cracking around him. He listened carefully. “Its my heir. He is, well, I need to go back to the shire.” With that, Dwalin nodded and stormed out, leaving a confused Bilbo alone.

 

The hobbit met with Bombur's children that afternoon, and by evening, the shop was staffed and the future of his charity work was secure. It turned out that Bombur's wife was assisting new families upon their arrival, and her standpoint made her perfect to distribute Bilbos help while he was away. Bilbo packed a travel bag and prepared crackers for his journey that evening. He awake before dawn and slipped on his ring, disappearing from the mountain, before his friends could make a fuss.

 

Bilbo paid for safe passage through Mirkwood with an emerald bracelet which he gifted to King Thranduil, who provided a horse for the hobbit. “Keep her safe, and she will bring you back, if you return to Erebor, Master Hobbit.” Bilbo smiled. It seemed that the paths to healing between dwarves and elves were starting to clear. The week he spent in the Mirkwood passed quickly with his elven escort. Bilbo was grateful, and let them know that they would always be welcome in his home, no matter where it may be.

 

Dwalin went to visit Bilbo during his morning break and found his house locked up. Panic clenched in his gut and he went to see Thorin. “Is Bilbo here?” he asked his oldest friend. Thorin frowned, “He'd be at the shop, id think. What’s wrong?” Dwalin snorted. “He told me yesterday he had to go back to the shire. He has an heir, did you know? His house is locked.” The warrior looked worried, and Thorin raised an eyebrow. How had they all missed whatever this is between the Burglar and the Guard? “Maybe he just wanted to leave without the rest of us trying to stop him? He will be fine Dwalin. Now, what of the new recruits?” Dwalins day passed without any hint of joy, and he soon realised that he had let Bilbo slip through his fingers. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ori saw Dwalin frowning at a book when he arrived at the library a week after the hobbits hasty departure. “Dwalin?” He looked up and nodded at Ori, “Can you understand this?” Ori rushed over, taking the book from Dwalins large hands. “Oh yes! Well, I wrote this with Bilbo! Its pretty much hobbits for outsiders.” Dwalin grimaced, “Is there anything in there about, you know, courting and such?” Ori looked at him, taking a mental note of the pink blush covering the warrior from his neck right up and over his bald head. “Oh yes! Bilbo went into detail here. Hobbits have ones as well, did you know?” Dwalin listened intently as the scribe read out passages. “And this is about the heartmarks, and here is the courting rituals.” Dwalin nodded again, taking the book from Ori. “Thanks lad.”

 

Bilbo arrived at Bag End in just over a month, and was secretly convinced that the horse, who he called Sunshine, was actually magic. He let her into the field behind his home and went inside, writing three letters before sitting down for a cup of tea. One was to Lobelia, letting her know that he was home and that his heir could arrive whenever it suited him. The second was to Hamfast, and it was accompanied by a large pouch of gold, thanking him for his dedication. The third, and most important, was to his uncle Isumbrias, whose missive was what had Bilbo returning to the shire so abruptly.

 

Dwalin poured over the book in the silence and loneliness of his house. He couldn’t call it a home when it felt so empty. He started a new chapter, “Heartmarks are, as advertised, marks over the heart of a hobbit. Each hobbit is born markless, which changes abruptly when they meet their heartmatch. A name is formed above the heart, appearing as though their other half had written it themselves.” He closed the book for the evening, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a tiny tattoo on his own broad chest, in pretty green script.

 

Bilbo met Frodo and sent Lobelia on her way, giving her a golden money box as thanks, much to her delighted surprise. “My boy, can I do anything for you?” he asked the fauntling. “I just don’t want to be alone again Pa.” Bilbo held the child to his chest and rubbed his back as the little one cried, letting his own tears fall. Bilbo thought of Primula and Drogo, and how he helped them when their own home was not fertile enough. “Meet Frodo, Frodo, this is your Pa.” She had said. In the year before he had run off into the blue, he had become fond of being a Pa to the little one.

 

Dwalin sighed, reading a chapter a night was heartbreaking and wonderful, all at once. Knowing that Bilbo had spoken these words was amazing, and he felt close to him by reading them. The final chapter was named, “Growth and Fertility of Hobbit Gardens.” Dwalin sighed. He had as much interest in gardening as Bilbo had in throwing rocks into a warg den. But he read on anyway. “… When the soil is unbecoming, a coupled pair may ask for help growing the child...” Wait. He went back to the beginning and his eyes became wide. He grabbed the book and rushed out of his home, heading straight to the royal apartments.

 

Meeting with Isumbrias was about as exciting as things could be in the shire, but Bilbo wasn’t really bothered after his adventure. “Bilbo my lad! I suppose you are here about the succession! And here is little Frodo! Good morning young Baggins.” Frodo smiled at the elderly hobbit from beside his Pa. “Good morning Thain!” The fauntling piped up. They were ushered into the main hall of the great smial, and saw Bilbos other cousins chatting away. Rori came running up, “Bilbo! Its great to see you! And thanks for the help with that smithing issue.” Bilbo smiled and nodded. “It was nothing really, he was heading towards Erid Luin anyway and you all paid the fellow well!” A laugh was shared and soon Isumbrias was calling order to the meeting.

 

Thorin was sitting with his head in his hands, waiting for Ori to arrive. It was bad enough that Dwalin, Balin, Fíli, Kíli, and Dís were in his bedroom in the middle of the night. The poor scribe came scrambling into the room. Balin smiled at him, “Is it true lad? The things in the book?” Ori gulped, nodding. “Yes, I was quite shocked when it came to the fauntlings, but Bilbo was serious.” Thorin shook his head, “Babies, birthed from the ground! Hobbits really are strange creatures.” Dwalin fell into a seat, beyond tired and worried. It looked like Bilbo had a partner in the Shire. Someone he had a child, or children even, with. He should be happy for the hobbit! But his heart hurt. His One was gone. “He is my One.” The warrior announced to the room. All but Dís turned to him in shock. “Well, it took you long enough!” the princess grinned, “Now can we all go to bed?” Dwalin stood and rushed out of the room, and back to his own house.

 

“Bilbo Baggins!” The room applauded but Bilbo just stood, eyes wide in shock. “Uncle Isy! You cant be serious?!” The Thain chuckled, “What other hobbit has ties like yours? Or experience as your own?” Bilbo swallowed, nodding. “Right!” Rory shouted, “Lets get this party started before our Bilbo runs off into the wild again!”

“The party did indeed last rather a lot later than predicted”, a slightly tipsy Isumbrias declared as they settled down to first breakfast before they had even finished. Bilbo agreed, pushing a pair of sausages onto Frodo's plate. “Uncle, I was hoping to get back to Erebor as soon as possible. Is there any further business for me to complete?” The others at the table turned to look at him and he felt his cheeks heat up. Frodo piped up, “I want to go meet my other Pa!” Suddenly Bilbo was surrounded by thigh-slapping, coin exchanging, giggling Took's. “I should have known your heartmark would be someone of the non-hobbit persuasion,” Rory said, wiggling his eyebrows. Bilbo dropped his head onto his empty plate.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dwalin pulled himself out of bed and towards the guards training room, he barely registered the people passing him. At the end of the day, Thorin had been called to fetch him, as he had no responded to anyone else. “Oi, spar?” the king called, shirking off his long robe. Dwalin looked up at him from where he was sitting, sharpening a sword. Thorin frowned, “What’s wrong with you?” Dwalin growled, “He's gone! Mahals sake Thorin! He is gone, and I didn’t even tell him-” Thorin sighed, “Lets send a raven then.”

 

Two days after Bilbo had returned to Bag End with Frodo to pack up their belongings, an odd rapping started at the kitchen window. “Pa! Pa look!” Frodo giggled, pointing. Bilbo grumbled, opening the window to let the large bird in. “Dwarf-friend Bilbo Baggins!” The black feathered beast squawked. Bilbo smiled, reaching out a cautious hand and waiting for the raven to cross the gap. The bird cocked its head to the side, “Bilbo Baggins! Bird friend!” In one quick movement the raven jumped the gap and perched its, surprisingly light, weight on Bilbos forearm. “Pretty bird Pa!” Frodo gazed, amazed. Bilbo removed the scroll from the birds leg and nodded, stroking a gentle finger down its fluffy head, “Pretty bird indeed. What is your name?” The bird made a high, trilling noise, similar to a happy cat, bringing smiles from both hobbits, “I am Rhâk! Son of Roâk!” Bilbo grinned, “And would you like something to eat, Rhâk?” The bird cawed, jumping to the table as Frodo held out a piece of bacon.

 

Balin watched as Dwalin paced the floor. He looked at the note from Nori once more: “If he cant calm down, the spy network will be depleted. He’s arresting people on minor charges!” Balin sighed and cleared his throat, “Dwalin? Brother have you given much thought to your courting gifts?” The look of pure panic on Dwalins face said that, no, no he had not.

 

Rhâk, as it turned out, was delighted at the idea of delivering a message to the Thain and spent an hour looking at Bilbo's maps of the shire before confidently flapping his wings and heading on. In the time he was away, Bilbo and Frodo packed what few possessions they did not wish to be parted from. As Bilbo cooked their supper, Rhâk returned, puffed up and chirping. “Good evening pretty bird!” Frodo grinned from the table. Bilbo bowed his head slightly, “Good even Rhâk. Would you care for some food?”

 

Every spare minute, every extra second, Dwalin was planning. He consulted books, much to the surprise of everyone in the library at the time. He bought a large desk to create plans on. He personally inspected and tested supplies of wood and stone and steel. He trailed Ori around taking his own notes, until the scribe had to ask Balin to get some peace for himself. The royal family simply watched, eyes crinkled in mirth, as the behemoth captain of the guard, planned his grand gift to win the heart of his One.

 

Rhâk flew on ahead, with a message for Thorin and one small note for Balin, after a further two days of rest and quite possibly over feeding at the hands of his two most favourite people. He flew fast and far, resting only for an hour or so, before heading on again. He passed the mountains in a little over an hour, due to the strong winds fortunately blowing in his direction. Rhâk watched as the bleak grey landscape became steadily more and more green and descended from the sky to land in Beorn's garden.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo and Frodo journeyed to the market the day after Rhâk had left, buying dried supplies and oilskins. When travelling through Dale, Bilbo had discovered a travelling shelter that Men use. He had ordered three extra large waxed sheets. When they returned home, Bilbo enlisted his neighbour and the fauntlings help and, between himself, Frodo, Samwise and Hamfast, they had the shelter assembled and stitched before dinnertime. He put it away into their travel packs and checked his list one last time.

 

Dwalin checked, double checked and then triple checked. He checked the archives and he checked the property register. He bought the land, he bought the apartment, he bought the tools and materials and he bought silence from the suppliers. The most expensive thing he bought was sadly, Nori's silence. The star haired dwarf needled him about his gift and was sly enough to actually follow him one day, though the look on his face was far from the cool, detached exterior that the spy-master always wore.

 

Rhâk landed at the window of the rookery three weeks after he had left Bag End. He clucked and chirped as his mother and siblings rubbed their head on his, exclaiming how bright and smooth his feathers were and that, after he had delivered his messages of course, he would just have to tell them all about everything that had happened.

 

The hobbits bade farewell to their friends and family early in the morning, following a night of feasting. Once Bilbo had explained that his heartmark was a dwarf, and that he had enough earned to comfortably live the rest of his life near him, the hobbits grinned and wished him the best. Most surprisingly of all was that, as they walked the path towards Bree, they were stopped by Lobelia. “Bilbo Baggins! Don’t you DARE leave! Without saying goodbye,” she sniffed. The Baggins' looked at each other in surprised shock. “Lobelia, I left a package for you in your letterbox. Did you not see them?” She dried her eyes with a horrific puce coloured frilly handkerchief, “Bilbo, it doesn’t matter. I, I just hope you will be happy. And for what its worth, he could be the king of dwarves for all I care, but he will never be worthy of you.” Bilbo found himself with an armful of hobbit and awkwardly patted her on the back. As the Baggins' finally reached the edge of Hobbiton, delighted squeals rang clear, making the elder laugh and the younger leap a bit higher on their first leg of their journey.

 

Dwalin toiled. He learned new skills and worked hard. He pushed himself harder and harder until the end was in sight and then he realised that he might need help with the finish. He went in search of his brother and his cousins. “Balin? Can I have a word?” Balin looked up from the book which he was pored over with an arched brow, “Just the one? When you’ve avoided all of us for the best part of a month?” Dwalin sighed and dropped his weary body into a chair on the opposite side of the desk to Balin, “I have almost finished.” He rubbed a hand over his face, “I do need assistance from this point on, and I am unsure of how to ask for it.”

 

Rivendell was just as beautiful and peaceful as it had been before. Frodo was fawned over and absolutely spoiled by the gentle daughter of Elrond. Arwen insisted that they stay at least two days, and carried the fauntling almost constantly.

 

Balin had called upon Dori and Ori for help, not entirely disclosing what they were helping him with. When Dwalin received the list that Balin and the others had completed he smiled, “Aye, that'd do it.” He sent out a raven that evening to Dale, in search of King Bard and his opinion on specific merchants. His next task was started the next morning, rushing down at dawn to the large bustling market in Erebor's square. He put on his uniform for the first time in weeks and approached a vendor with a determined scowl. “Captain! How can I help you?” “I need these items.” Dwalin said, shoving a rolled scroll into the little dwarrows hands, “The best quality. Delivered.” The male nodded, “Lord Balin usually just comes down for-” “They’re not for my brother. Send the invoice to his office though and I will pay it from there.” The dwarf nodded, his brows drawn together in a confused look. Dwalin scowled at him and stalked off.

 

Crossing the mountains was far less eventful with an elven guard. Elrohir and Elladan were far more boisterous and excitable than Bilbo had expected, but the hobbit just grinned as Frodo played with his new friends. As they rode past the fallen, burnt trees a shudder passed through the older hobbit. “”Bilbo? Are you alright Mellon nîn?” The hobbit just nodded, “Memories, boys. That is all.” Frodo looked up at him, “Pa? We are going to make new memories with the dwarfoos though?” “Dwarrows love, and yes, of course.” His face broke into a bright smile and he snuggled back in against his guardians chest.

 

Dwalin resumed work, much to the relief of the royal family. Thorin had started to worry that his cousin had decided to retire and that would have left the king with the job of finding and training a new captain of the guard. “Thank Mahal you are here Dwalin.” The guard raised an eyebrow, “Aye?” “I need to spar, and your recruits are still a little shy.” The cousins bashed their foreheads together affectionately. “Aye Thorin, they're a mite afraid of hurtin' the king!” With a great guffaw Thorin lifted his sword and prowled the outside of the training ring, grinning at his oldest friend.

 

“Here is where we depart from your company, Bilbo Baggins.” The twins nodded respectfully. Bilbo watched the tears well up in Frodo's bright blue eyes. “I am sure we will see you again! After all, we have holidays to take and I'm sure there will be weddings soon, with spring coming.” The elves looked at Bilbo in surprise. “What? You thought a little old hobbit wouldn’t be able to spot three elves in love?” Elladan coughed suddenly, his brother having to smack his back until the tears streamed down his face and Frodo giggled. “Well, anyway boys! Thank you for your help. You are always welcome in my home! Isn’t that right son?” Frodo nodded earnestly, “Yep! Tea is at four! Bye!” He waved at them, his little arms reaching high into the air as he was supported by Bilbo wile he stood, until the elves were out of sight. “Right, my boy, shall we go meet a bear?” Frodo's grin mirrored the one on Bilbo's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Life settled back into a routine, but Balin was worried still. His brother did not visit Bilbo's little café. Nor did he eat sweets, treats, puddings, anything that might possibly remind him of their hobbit! Balin knew that his brother had put all possible thought and energy into creating a gift for the burglar, even going so far as to order things from Dale that came in huge crates, smuggled into the mountain under cover of night and left in a strategic location, according to Nori. The spy-master was steadily becoming more agitated at the guard, and that did not bode well. Nori wished to know exactly what the gift was and where it was and Dwalin simply shook his head and looked off into the distance wistfully. Nori did, however, learn that though Dwalin was pining his wits were just as sharp and his fists were just as heavy.

 

“Little Bunny! You brought your baby bunny!” Beorn boomed over the cacophony of sounds emanating from the barn. “Yes I did. Beorn, this is Frodo. Frodo, this is Beorn.” The faunt tilted his head and stared up at the giant man, “Are you really a bear?” Bilbo flushed a deep pink. Beorn merely laughed, long and loud enough to quieten the other animals, who were now looking over at he hobbits curiously. “Yes baby Frodo bunny. I am a bear. But I am also a man. Right now this man is hungry, is the baby bunny hungry?” The faunt jumped from Bilbos arms to the floor and nodded, lifting a hand up to the skin changer. His face flickered for a moment and Bilbo had the sudden wish that Ori was there to capture the sight in ink forever: Frodo's tiny hand, reached up into the giant hand of the skin changer, who was almost folded over completely at the waist to reach down far enough. Bilbo smiled, trailing behind them to the long table.

 

Dwalin sent out a raven to Bilbo, asking if he was planning on returning, and if he was not, would he mind a visit. Thorin and Balin ribbed him mercilessly about it. “Look, I just want to see him. Is that such a bad thing?” he countered eventually. Thorin sighed and clapped a hand on the larger dwarfs shoulder, “No, my friend. If my One had left, I doubt I would be coping as well as you have been.” Balin nodded sagely, “Aye brother. Do not worry, Bilbo is going to come back.” Dwalin stiffened at fixed his brother with a piercing glare. Balin shifted and looked at the king. Thorin grumbled under his breath about 'traitorous cousins' and sat up straight, “Well when Rhâk returned the halfling-” Dwalin growled, “-had fixed a message that he was coming back with his heir. He didn’t specify when, but we could send a new message asking about when to expect him?” Dwalin stared at him, “Which raven?”

Rhâk tilted his head at the dwarf coming over to him. When the great, burly thing called out his name, Rhâk obediently flew to the offered forearm. Dwalin kept his voice as level as possible, “Rhâk? Did you see Bilbo Baggins of the Shire and trade messages?” Rhâk visibly puffed up with pride, “Pretty bird! Bilbo is bird friend!” Dwalins eyebrows made a jump for his bald head, “Aye?” The raven chirruped in response, fluttering his feathers. “Rhâk, could you deliver a message to Bilbo?” The raven hopped up his arm and onto the warriors shoulder, “Rhâk would be happy to see Bilbo-friend.” Dwalin smiled softly behind his beard and handed the small scroll to the raven, who hopped off and swooped away.

 

Bilbo thanked Beorn again and climbed up onto Sunshine's back before taking Frodo from the skin changer. “You and your kin are always welcome, little bunny.” Bilbo shook his head and grinned, “As you are always welcome in my home, Beorn.” Frodo's little face split into a beaming smile, “Tea is at four! But if you bring honey, I would let you stay until bedtime.” With gentle laughter and soft smiles, the tree departed company as the horse and her riders headed for the tree-line of Mirkwood.

 

Rhâk flew ahead, keeping his sharp eyes searching for the little figure of a hobbit. He remembered overhearing the little one and the even smaller one talk about journeying quickly. Rhâk doubted that they would still be under-hill. The sky’s were clear and the winds were still warm. The early autumn sun was shining down on his beautiful feathers and he flew quickly and happily, swooping low to grab up a vole or mouse as he made the journey.

 

Dwalin grinned darkly as he cracked his back, straightening up for another round. The four guards facing him looked pale faced as they nodded and moved into formation. “Having a good day, Captain?” Dís called from the doorway. Not missing a beat or losing his focus, Dwalin chuckled, “Aye, Princess!” Dís smiled and moved to a bench closer to the ring. “I heard Rhâk was sent out?” Dwalins face broke into a, disturbing for the guards, smile, “Oh aye. Good bird, that one.” Dís grinned at him as he ran towards the terrified trainees.


	8. Chapter 8

Frodo yawned as they remained on horseback, “Pa? I’m sleepy.” Bilbo looked down at the faunt and bit his lip. It is not safe to stop, he had learned that before. They were due to meet up with the guard for an escort, but had not yet come across them. Bilbo's memory was not so short as to forget his first journey into Mirkwood. As if summoned by his thoughts, a veritable flock of elves descended from the trees just ahead of them. Sunshine whinnied and moved towards a familiar blonde head. “Mae g'ovannen, Bilbo Baggins!” Bilbo smiled and raised a hand in greeting, “Well met, Legolas. Frodo, say hello.” The faunt looked out sleepily from his snuggled in space inside Bilbo's coat. “Hello Leggylass,” he mumbled, exhausted. Tauriel rubbed her hand over Sunshine's nose, “Come friends, let us camp for the night.”

 

Dwalin spent less and less time at his own chamber, dividing his time between his work, buying strange things (that even Nori could not puzzle the sense to) and talking late into the evenings with his brother. The final straw for Thorin came when he received a request for elven texts from Mirkwood. He had to summon Dwalin to a council meeting to resolve said request.

 

They made excellent time with their elven friends and soon the towering halls of Mirkwood were in view. “Pa? How do I say hello to the King Elf?” Bilbo sighed, “You may call him 'Sir' or 'King Thranduil' or 'Elvenking'.” Bilbo was becoming fatigued from the journey and the constant questioning by a fauntling was not helping his exhausted mind. “King Frandywheel?” Frodo asked, frowning. A distinctive chuckle was covered with a very suspicious cough and Bilbo looked at Legolas in exasperation. “No love, Thranduil. I wouldn’t worry, we will only be staying over night.” The faunt's eyes sparkled, “Can I have a sleepover with Uncle Leggylass?” The elf in question grimaced for a second before bounding towards the hobbits, “Of course you can Master Frodo!” Bilbo sighed as he watched the elven prince take the faunt on his own horse and tickle him mercilessly.

 

“What is the problem, highness?” Dwalin grunted. Being in his dress uniform was uncomfortable enough without being paraded in front of a chamber filled with grubby handed politicians. A weasel faced old shrew pushed her chair back with a teeth grinding scrape and stood to speak. “I have to say, Captain, that your interest in such things is both surprising and disturbing.” Her squeaky voice made Dwalin's fingers reach for Grasper but he resisted the urge to behead the Orc-in-dwarfs-clothing. “I thought we were involved in trade with the elves?” Dwalin asked, keeping his voice level. Balin looked to his brother and suddenly moved to whisper in Dis' ear, “Perhaps he has made Bilbo a library of his own for the mysterious courting gift?” The princess nodded discreetly and passed the information to her brother who merely raised an eyebrow and nodded his head once to his advisor. Dís let out a sigh of displeasure. “We are, Captain. Some members of the court are apparently doubting your loyalty.” A wave of shocked and appalled voices rippled through the council and the dam who had spoken first quickly sat down and shook her head. Dís continued, “No? Oh alright then. I am sorry that time has been taken out of your important duties, such as protecting the royal family, to deal with something so trivial as an opposition to your private reading.” Thorin nodded, “Indeed. You may return to your post, Captain. Your request meets no opposition here.” Dwalin smiled gratefully at the royal siblings, bowed deeply and exited the room, almost breaking the enormous doors when he slammed them shut.

 

Rhâk was frustrated. He had never had such a problem in finding anyone. Ever! He was starting his journey back when he remembered seeing little red markers on points of the map the Bilbo had been planning on using. With that in mind, the raven headed to Rivendell. Lord Elrond raised a manicured brow at the feathered guest. “I am searching for Bilbo Baggins.” A wistful smile briefly shadowed the timeless visage, “I regret to inform you that Elf-friend Bilbo Baggins has departed from my company some time ago. At last note, he had passed into the forest of Greenwood.” Rhâk ruffled his feathers in irritation, “Thank you, elf.” The lord of Imiladris bowed his head slightly and went into his room, leaving the raven perched on the balcony alone.

 

Bilbo had to cover his hand with his mouth. Frodo had declared the Legolas was a girl, because he was just too pretty to be a boy. Legolas denied it and explained that elves are known as 'fair' because of their beauty. Bilbo leaned closer slightly to listen as the faunt was getting more and more worked up. “-wasn’t fair! But if you mean pretty, then I guess? Tauriel is very pretty and you are pretty too Uncle Leggylass.” The fauntling patted the elf on the cheek to enforce his opinion. “But Frandywheel is not pretty. He is a grumpyflump!” Bilbo had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to stop the giggles erupting from his mouth like they had from Legolas. “I have told you, little one, it is Thranduil. And I am not, whatever a 'grumpyflump' is, I am just serious.” Legolas whispered into the child's ear, “Seriously boring!” and the two of them erupted in giggles once more. Bilbo sighed into his wine, thankful that Frodo was young enough not to cause a diplomatic nightmare.

 

Rhâk flew over Great Bear's home, noting nothing out of the ordinary, and flew up high above Mirkwood. If Bilbo-Friend was going through there he would have to come out the other end at the rebuilt Laketown or be escorted to Dale. Either way, Rhâk would surely find him soon.

 

The elves helpfully escorted Bilbo and Frodo all the way to Dale, though Sunshine stayed back in her stables and Bilbo would miss the massive creature. Frodo pulled at his Pa's sleeve insistently, “Pa! Pa! Is that the only mountain??” His little feet were jumping up and down and the child was practically vibrating with excitement. Bilbo laughed loudly enough to shock the elven guard escorting them (including one exhausted Legolas, who put the idea that elves had endless stamina firmly to bed), “Yes son, that is Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. But first, we have to pass through Dale, and you get to meet another new friend.” Legolas escorted them personally right to the door of King Bard's house. Bilbo smiled at his friend as Frodo demanded the prince come for another sleepover and told him to let 'Frandywheel' know that he could come to tea, but only if he stopped being so grumpy. Bard chuckled and joined them in their waving goodbye to the smiling prince.

 

Rhâk swooped down to the rookery, seeing two familiar heads approaching Dale. A human female approached him and bowed her head, “Hello, who are you looking for Master Raven?” Rhâk puffed out his chest at the word 'Master' and hopped closer to the female, “I bring word for bird-friend Bilbo Baggins. He will be here soon.” The girl smiled, “My name is Tilda. What is yours?” “Rhâk, son of Roâk.” The girl pointed to the door, “I’m going to get dinner, want some?” The raven swooped off the ledge and down onto the girls shoulder, observing that she was but a chick.

 

Thorin grimaced at the envoy, truly attempting to hide his displeasure. “Thank you.” He finally managed to get them to leave and slumped in his chair, Balin watching with amusement. “What?” he growled at his advisor. The old dwarf chuckled, “It looks like my brother isn’t the only one who misses our hobbit, eh?” Thorin rubbed his hand over his weary face, “Only for tree-shaggers, Balin. Get Dwalin to collect his crates.” Balin stared at him, “You mean, all of these?” Thorin nodded at him, “Aye, these are apparently what he bought from them.” Balin took a moment to collect himself and tuck away his shock at his brother buying at least twelve large crates of elven literature. The library he was making for the hobbit would surely be extensive.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Pretty bird!” Frodo called, running from his Pa, straight over to a little girl almost twice his height. “My, Bard! She has really grown!” Bilbo exclaimed. “We all have,” the new King smiled down at his friend, “Come, lets get you all fed.” Sigrid emerged from a room to the side and Bain thundered down the stairs. Frodo giggled as Rhâk poked him gently with his beak in the side of his neck, ticking the faunt, before mirroring the action on Tilda. “I missed you Rhâk!” Frodo said with a smile. “I have a message for Bilbo-friend!” the bird all but shouted. Tilda pouted as the bird jumped off her shoulder and flapped his way over to the adult hobbit, who was busily moving plates to the table as Bard brought in plentiful food.

 

Dwalin was hauling the crates, taking his time for once. He took breaks in between and made a mental note to hake Ori's hand. Who knew books were so heavy? Maybe he could involve them in some form of training? While his mind wandered, he failed to hear familiar footsteps echoing his own in the dark shadows of the corridor. When he reached his destination, he looked around, seeing no one, then slid part of a wall and pushed the crate inside. He closed it immediately, before turning on his heel and going towards the kitchens for some supper and a rest. Nori huffed out an irritated sigh as he still had not managed to get behind that blasted wall!

 

“Rhâk? Do you want to go ahead? Or would you rather go with us tomorrow?” Bilbo asked, placing small pieces of cooked ham at the feet of the large bird. Rhâk cocked his head. People rarely asked him anything, let alone let him make his own decisions. Rhâk chirruped in pleasure, rubbing his feathery head on the hobbits fingers, “I will go with Bilbo-friend.” He ducked down his head and attacked the ham with his beak.

 

Bilbo and Frodo thanked Bard profusely, declaring that he was indeed welcome for tea at four, and let him know that they would be leaving at first light. Tilda and Bain promised Frodo future play dates and Bard and Sigrid agreed that tea would be lovely, once the pair of hobbits was settled. With friendship and full stomachs, the two families headed for their soft, warm beds, in the remade city in the shadow of the mountain.

 

Dis, Fíli and Kíli were the first to hear of their burglars impending return. Dís insisted that he would need a welcome fit for royalty, and the boys had eagerly agreed. They sent runners to the kitchens and, while Dís rescheduled the royal family’s meetings for the day, Fíli and Kíli went to let the members of the company and their families of the impromptu party. Dwalin just nodded numbly and, once Kíli had left to find Oin, walked briskly to the front gates.

 

Frodo was happily watching the world pass by from his seat in the back of the cart with Rhâk perched beside him. Bilbo could feel his heartmark tingle and started looking around for a familiar bald head. When he didn’t spot one a surprising jolt of sadness passed through his chest, and Frodo poked him in the ribs with one little finger. “I don’t think you told him, did you Pa?” Bilbo swallowed and looked at the perceptive faunt, holding his hand, “I didn’t get the chance yet, but I wont let it pass me by love.” Frodo smiled up at him before asking quickly, “Does this mean you’re gonna make him some apple tarts? Thats what Ma made for Da.” His smile faltered slightly and Bilbo wrapped his arms around the child, “Dwalin likes cookies. But we can make them for him together, if you like?” Frodo nodded frantically, before breaking into a spirited discussion about the best flavour cookies. Rhâk shook his wings out, tickling Frodo's neck and letting Bilbo pet him, before bowing his little head, and taking off back to his home at the rookery.

 

Dwalin anxiously paced back and forth above the entrance, looking for one or two little hobbits. When he saw a lone cart, pulled by two ponies and driven by a man from Dale he almost punched a wall. He watched a raven swoop past, on its way home no doubt. It was now nearing noon and there was still no sign of his hobbit. Well, not until two small figures in the back of the cart stood, one pointing directly at him and the pair then vigorously waving at him. Then Dwalin felt his heart jump into a rabbits pace before he took a deep breath and headed down to greet his One.

 

Bilbo practically jumped from the cart, dragging Frodo with him. The man driving the cart smiled at them, waving them off, as Bilbo carried the child towards the concealed staircase at the side of the entrance. Dwalin spotted Bilbo, now more golden skinned and with longer, sun streaked hair, bolting towards him and attempted to regain his normal gruff composure. When they had almost made it the whole way to him, the little one jumped down and pushed Bilbo forwards. The hobbit placed a kiss on the inky curls of the child and ran, straight ahead, to his dwarf.

 

Dwalin froze to the spot as he watched Bilbo run to him. The hobbit grabbed at his coat and pulled him down into a mirthful hug, which Dwalin melted into entirely. In the periphery of his vision he saw the curly, dark head walk to beside him. His thoughts about that matter were quickly driven from his mind as the hobbit pulled back from the hug and immediately crushed his lips against Dwalin's own, kissing the air from his very lungs. When it was brought up later, Dwalin did not remember Frodo's whooping cheers, nor did he remember the loud applause that burst out from all nearby. All Dwalin could think of was Bilbo, his One, and the stinging pain on his chest.

 

   


Bilbo pulled back from the kiss and smiled up at his dwarf. “I missed you, Dwalin.” The guard cleared his throat, “Aye, you too.” When Bilbo took his hand and introduced him to Frodo, the guard stared. The book had not described much, but he had not expected a miniature version of Bilbo with different colouring. The faunt giggled as the huge dwarf kneeled down and introduced himself. Dwalin was, for the second time in the space of fifteen minutes, not prepared for the hug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing art was made by the absolutely astounding [Rutobuka!](http://rutobuka2.tumblr.com/) Please check her out! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Frodo grabbed Dwalin's hand and Bilbo's hand, jumping up and down. “Are you gonna be my other Pa now Mister Dwalin?” Bilbo covered his mouth, hiding a giggle. “Frodo, I think Dwalin and I might need to talk about this first?” Frodo frowned for a moment, then grinned again, “Lets do that now!” Dwalin smiled down at the child, “Soon, lad. First, food?” Both hobbits nodded and Dwalin swept the fauntling up onto his shoulder as Bilbo followed them towards the dining hall.

 

The others had all gathered, waiting impatiently. “Do you think he'll be coming back to the council?” Thorin nervously asked his sister. Dis just cackled, “Maybe brother. Did you miss our little halfling then?” Thorin frowned at her, “Bilbo is not half of anything.” He crossed his arms and tried to ignore the snickers coming from his nephews.

 

As they reached the door, Dwalin lifted Frodo down, “Here we are.” Bilbo smiled, “Um, Dwalin? I hope it was ok that I-” Dwalin just put one hand up, “We will talk later, burglar.” Bilbo smiled, a little pained looking smile, and nodded. The door was yanked open and a loud cheer erupted, making Frodo scale his uncle and hide his face in the collar of Bilbo's coat, covering his little ears.

  


Dwalin glared and the room was quietened quickly. “Thank you, Dwalin.” Bilbo said softly, before looking in the room. Everyone was there, including the Company's children. He could feel Frodo wiggling at his hip, looking at the food. “Hello everyone, this is Frodo. Say hello, love.” Frodo looked around at the hairy faces and grinned, “Hello, I like your beards. Can I have some lunch?” Laugher echoed once more as the pair of hobbits settled down into seats near Dis.

  


A number of hours, courses and drinks later, one little faunt yawned and nestled in against his Pa. “I think its time for me to get this little one to bed,” Bilbo said, watching the child snuggle in. Dwalin cleared his throat, “I have prepared a room for him, if you would like me to show you?” The others turned to the guard, wide eyed and questioning.

  


Bilbo stood, carrying the tiny child and nodded. Dwalin was nervous and everyone in the room could see it. “Brother, is now the best-” Balin started, looking at his brother with caution. Dwalin growled, “Bilbo and I will have a talk now, goodnight.” The others all rushed to say goodnight, except Dis and Thorin, who had winked and grinned respectively, mentioning “little birds” who informed them of Bilbo's chosen method of saying hello to Dwalin. Though the hobbit flushed bright red in embarrassment, he simply looked fondly up at the Captain and smiled, saying softly, “He is mine,” and left the room.

  


As soon as they left, money bags were thrown and Nori was bent over against the table grinning. “What’s wrong with him?” Fili asked, elbowing Kili. The younger prince smiled kindly and patted his brother on the head, “He bet Bofur that Bilbo would make the first move. He’s just happy about winning.” Everyone knew about the bets that Bofur made. That particular dwarf made toys, of all kinds, for all sorts of people. Fili's eyes went wide as he turned away from the star haired dwarf and stared into his tankard, “Oh Mahal.”

  


Dwalin tried to calm his breathing as he led the hobbit down away from the royal apartments and his old chambers. “Dwalin? Why aren’t we going to my room?” Bilbo frowned. The guard stopped walking. “Bilbo, I – I realised when you left that you are my-” Bilbo tilted his head, a small smile playing across his lips. “My One. I made you a gift.” Bilbo's eyes widened in surprise, “You are my heartmark, Dwalin. I think that is the same as a One?” The dwarf nodded, looking down at the little man as Bilbo continued, “I made you a gift as well, but its sort of a recipe? I was hoping that we could, maybe, I mean, if you would be interested-” His rambling was cut off when the larger male leaned down as gently pressed his lips to the hobbits own, leaning back after a moment to rest their foreheads together.

  


“Bilbo, I made a place for you. And Frodo. And, if we bond, eventually me.” Bilbo stared up at him, open mouthed, “Dwalin? That is a lovely thought!” Dwalin smiled shyly. “We are almost there.” They hurried down one further set of stairs and Bilbo looked around. “Are we below the royal apartments?” “Yes, well, we're here.” Dwalin said, shifting nervously. Bilbo raised an eyebrow as the large dwarf pulled grasper off his back and tapped the wall in front of them. Just like at his shop, Bilbo watched as the rock crumbled, revealing a smooth, green, round door.

  


Bilbo felt his mouth drop open as he stared. Dwalin lifted a key from his pocket and opened the door, closing it behind himself and the pair of hobbits. Frodo jolted awake and his little eyes went as wide as saucers. Bilbo had to steady himself against the wall as he looked around at the curved walls and wooden floors. “Dwalin? You did this? For me?” Bilbo said, looking up at him in awe. He felt his cheeks flush under that gaze and nodded, “I did it myself. Its about the same as Bag End, but with some extra rooms and a library, but there is one thing I want to show you before we get the little one to bed.” He took Frodo from Bilbo and led them through the kitchen, through the dining room and into a room with a smaller table and chairs. The most notable feature of this room was the huge, floor to ceiling windows that swept back and out flat against the walls when Dwalin pulled a lever on the wall. Then there was the garden.

  


Frodo jumped down and ran before the adults could respond. Dwalin looked on nervously, feeling sick to his stomach at Bilbo's complete silence. The hobbit walked out and looked around. Dwalin had cleared a large garden adjacent to the home he had made, and built a low wall around it, though the wall was still taller than Frodo. The fauntling had found one of the benches and had climbed up onto it, giggling and balancing as he clapped his little hands. Dwalin smiled down at him, before suddenly finding himself grabbed by the hands. “Dwalin, son of Fundin. Will you marry me?”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dwalin froze, staring down at the hobbit. “Bilbo, are you sure-” Frodo laughed, poking Dwalin in the leg, “Everybody knows you get married when you fall in love with your Heartmark!” Dwalin gulped. Bilbo looked up at him, red faced and nervous, “I love you Dwalin. No one has ever made me feel how I feel when I am with you. This home is wonderful, more than I ever thought I would have. Will you marry me? Bond with me and live with me? Please?”

Frodo was tucked in. Bilbo grinned down at the exhausted unconscious hobbit. Smooth, pale blue sheets and a beautiful clear lacquered pine bed encased the little one. “Shall we go into the family room?” Bilbo turned to face the voice and smiled, “Yes please.”

The family room was one of the windowless ones. It is large and circular. The three doors led to a bathroom, the kitchen and the front hallway. Bilbo looked around and felt a deep seated affection. “It feels like home, Dwalin.” The large dwarf smiled, and sat down on one of the over-large, comfortable sofas.

Bilbo sat beside his heartmark, just appreciating the silence and closeness for a moment. “Bilbo? Can we talk?” The hobbit turned, and crossed his legs, “Yes, I think that would be good.” Dwalin nodded nervously, “You are my One. I – I have the deepest affection for you and I would be happy if you choose to have me in your life as a friend, or more.” 

Bilbo frowned up at the dwarf, “I asked you to marry me Dwalin. You are my Heartmark. I love you. If you don’t feel the same-” Dwalin rapidly shook his head, “No! No, its not that. I just, I don’t want you to feel like you have no choice!” Bilbo sighed, reaching up a hand and stroking the gruff cheek, “I made my choice when I came home to you.”

-

Frodo woke up, light streaming through the little window, and stretched. It was nice being somewhere where things were the right size for once. He jumped out of his bed and looked around the room; There were three open topped chests: One had blankets and pillows (“Perfect for making a fort!” he whispered), one had paper and a little box (“Oh wow! Coloured waxes!”) and the third was almost overflowing with different toys. Frodo was practically vibrating when he left his room in search of his Pa.

Bilbo wakes at the whispers, “Pa! Pa!!” He turned and saw that he had fallen asleep with his head on Dwalins lap on the sofa. Straightening he blinked and looked at Frodo. “Why are you so excited, hmm?” he smiled. Frodo grabbed his hand and pulled him, dragging him through the house to his bedroom where he proceeded to point out everything from the sheets - “Blue is my favourite colour!” - to the little toy figurines, “This one looks just like you Pa!” Bilbo smiled down at the child, “How about we play later?”

They found the kitchen easily enough, much to the joy of both hobbits. Bilbo rummaged around, finding a full, stocked, large pantry, with a separate cold room and watched as Frodo did a happy little dance. They set to work straight away. “Bacon, eggs, tomato, potato bread, soda bread, sausages!” Frodo was giggling as they cooked, the faunt overjoyed at being tasked with watching the timer. 

Dwalin stretched, rolling his shoulders and sat up. He blinked once, then twice and suddenly jumped to his feet. He had fallen asleep talking to Bilbo. He had fallen asleep in the home he made for his hobbit, and now the hobbit was gone and- “Is that breakfast?”

“I heard him Pa! Can I go get him?” Frodo bounced excitedly. Bilbo just smiled and nodded, plating up the food. By the time he had set the plates on the table, Frodo had returned, carried by a somewhat ruffled looking guardsman. “Good-morning Dwalin,” Bilbo smiled, “Breakfast?” The guard let himself be shepherded into a seat and looked as the hobbits sat down near him. 

After a small moment and in-between bites, Frodo decided to ask an important question, “Pa? When are you going to get married?” Dwalin choked on his mouthful, But Bilbo just answered as if it was no big deal, “I would like to be married as soon as possible, but Dwalin is very important, so we will have to choose a day when he isn’t working.” Frodo nodded very seriously and looked up at the dwarf, “Are you working today?”


	12. Chapter 12

Dwalin chuckled and smiled at the faunt, “I am actually, and your Pa here will want you to meet everyone again after last night. Bilbo, are you going back to your café today?” The hobbit shook his head, “Oh no, not until next week! But I thought Frodo and I could go and meet his teachers today? What do you think about going to a real school my boy?” Frodo nodded enthusiastically and proceeded to frighten Dwalin by the speed at which he cleared his plate.

As they separated for the day, Dwalin handed Bilbo a key of his own, and promised to see him at dinnertime, at the latest. Bilbo smiled softly and kissed the guard, fingers in hair and bodies pressed together, making the rest of the world disappear until a little voice protested that “Its time to go already!”

Dwalin sighed, watching his One and the child leave for the day, and struggled to keep the smile off his face. When he saw that Balin, Nori and Thorin were waiting for him in the training room, the smile dropped completely. 

“So, young Master Baggins! I hope to see you next Monday!” the dam smiled. Frodo stuck out his bottom lip and she looked up at Bilbo, “He is just excited. Education is a little less formal in the shire and faunts only go to a real school if they are much older.” She nodded, “Yes, of course. Now have you got your uniform yet young man?” Frodo shook his head, “No Ma'am.” Bilbo grinned at him, “Well, we had best go get some clothes for us both sorted. Thank you very much for your time Miss Zodo.” “You are very welcome Bilbo. See you on Monday!” With a smile and a wave the hobbits left, “Now, elevensies before the clothes shopping? It is rather boring.” Frodo nodded his agreement with his Pa and held his hand tightly in the busy street.

-

“What do you lot want then?” Balin stepped forwards, “Now now, don’t be getting your shortclothes in a twist. We want to know how last night went, that is all!” Dwalin grunted, “He accepted my gift and he,” he rubbed his hand from his forehead, over the bald crown and down the steadily reddening back of his neck, “he asked me to marry him.” 

Thorin grinned as Nori handed him a small pouch. “Well, brother, congratulations are in order!” Dwalin nodded, glaring again. “Right, captain! Back to work and we shall talk about this tomorrow.” “Right.” Dwalin watched warily as Balin and Thorin walked to the first meeting of the day and Nori skipped off. He rounded on the new recruits, “What are you looking at?!”

“We will have to send a letter or two to Dale, young man.” Frodo nodded, “And can we send some to the Shire? I want to tell Sam happy birthday and I think Gaffer might let us have some seeds?” Bilbo chuckled, “That, my son, is a wonderful idea! Now, this is the tailor that Dori suggested I think.”   
It was indeed the tailor. Unfortunately the elderly dwarrow almost suffered apoplexy at the idea of clothing the two hobbits under the mountain and his daughter and son came to help him. “We will be needing a uniform for this one,” Bilbo mentioned. The silver haired son nodded, “We shall keep your measurements for future purchases, Masters' Baggins.” Bilbo stared at him, “Mahal bless us lad! Bilbo! Just Bilbo! None of this Master Baggins nonsense! And I wouldn’t worry about Frodo's sizing, he's due a growth soon.” The elder dwarrow nodded, “Its hard to keep up once they start, eh lad?” Bilbo grinned at him, “At least I can count on him not going threadbare at the knees with this fine work! We shall see you in a few days to collect our things then. Thank you again, Master Tailor!” 

“Oi! Short-stuff!” Bilbo groaned, gripping Frodo's hand and turning to the source of the sound. “Nori! How lovely to see you! We were just headed to the café for lunch.” Nori fell into step beside the younger Baggins, “So, hows things then?” he wriggled his eyebrows. “Oh! Pa and Dwalin are gonna get married! Are you going to come?” Frodo exclaimed as Nori lifted him. “Oh are they indeed? I suppose your Da is having an engagement party then?” Bilbo groaned, “When should I-” “Tonight Bilbo! Ill just go tell everyone!” Nori set the fauntling down and the hobbits just stared as he climbed up onto the roof of one of the shops and took off at a run. “You are never to do that, young man.” Frodo raised an eyebrow at his Pa, “Do I look like I am mad?”

“Bilbo! Good morning!” Dori called as soon as they entered. Frodo bounced over to the dwarf, “Morning mister Dori! I like your shop!” Dori chuckled at the child, “Aye, you would, wouldn’t you? Now, what kind of tea do little boys like, hm?” Frodo stroked his tiny chin for a moment before jumping, “Ah! I know! Honeysuckle and Jasmine, with honey and lavender shortbread!” Dori nodded, “That does sound lovely, Frodo. Lets see what we can do.” 

“So, Nori says we are to be coming round for a party later?” Dori asked over a pot of very sweet, fragrant tea. Bilbo sighed and nodded, “Things are moving very fast, but yes. Apparently its the done thing, and he’s telling the others for me.” Dori studied him for a moment, “You don’t mean- Did Dwalin PROPOSE?!” Bilbo chucked into his cup as Frodo shook his head, “Nope! Pa asked!” Dori burst out laughing and smacked his hand on the table, “Oh, Mahal, why am I not surprised? After that kiss at the gate?” Bilbo turned an interesting shade of pink and cleared his throat, “Ah, yes, well. Um, we should go get started cooking. Frodo?” 

“What in mandos halls do you mean 'party'?” Dwalin growled at the Princess. Dis smirked, “Nori has been telling us all that your halfling is hosting a party in his new home this evening for our families. Did you not know?” Dwalin swallowed, and shook his head. Dis shrugged, “Perhaps its a hobbit thing? Or is there something you have not told us, Dwalin?” The guard shook his head, and turned his back, going forwards to his patrol and hoping that Bilbo was in control of this new situation.


End file.
